Damaged
by Merlinfan26
Summary: Set in the start of book 5. An AU where Vernon does something even more than just grab at Harry's neck, and completly loses it. Harry winds up in the hospital, with a furious Sirius Black at his side.


**I'm not used to writing Harry Potter fanficiton, so I really hope the characters are in character!**

* * *

It just went too far. Vernon was seeing purple when Dudley had come back in the type of shape he was after the Dementor attack on Privet Drive. Fury swept over him as he grasped Harry's neck.

"What...did...you DO to my son?!" He roared, seething with dangerous rage. A kind of hateful rage. Harry struggled against Vernon's gras.

"Get..off of me!" Harry shouted. "I didn't do anything to him!" He couldn't get another word out. Vernon wouldn't let him.

"Like hell, you didn't!" Vernon roared. Even Petunia jumped at his tone, and at his rage.

"You've brought danger into my house since you were dropped on that bloody doorstep! I won't have anymore of it in my home!" Harry opened his mouth to talk, but Vernon just squeezed harder.

"No, you've had your years of talking! Now it's my turn, damn it!"

"Vernon, you're choking the boy!" Petunia shrieked, horror in her eyes. This was a side of her husband that she had never witnessed. For the first time in her life, she was terrified of him. "Vernon, please!"

"Did you see what he did to our boy?! And you're defending him?!" Mr. Dursley bellowed. Blind rage was taking control of him, covering the logical side that he had;however small that was.

Harry continued to grasp for his wand. But Vernon saw it, and snapped it in half. Harry's eyes widened in horror, and anger. He began to fight back, or he tried to.

Harry was always too scrawny for his age. His body was too wiry, too weak to withhold any major strength. He fought back, but it was futile at the end.

Vernon threw Harry across the room, like he was flinging a fresbee.

"Dad, no!" Dudley shocked everyone then, by coming out of his trance. He didn't know what the hell had happened to him back then, but he was aware that Harry probably had just saved his life, and it wasn't Harry that casted that spell at all. Harry wouldn't lie like that, and put himself in danger just to harm his cousin.

Dudley might have, but he knew Harry wasn't that kind of person.

Vernon had gone over to the boy and started to swing his fist into Harry's face.

Harry heard the cracking of his glasses.

He felt his eyes being smashed. His nose was next, and then his mouth.

There was a ringing in his ears now as he faintly heard Petenia screaming at her husband to stop. And Dudley yelling at Vernon...and defending Harry?

Harry was too weak to really comprehend what was going on. But...why the hell would Dudley of all people try and stop Vernon?

He didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter but for the pain to stop.

Please, dear GOD let the pain stop.

Please.

An arm stopped Vernon.

Petunia screamed even louder, and then everything went black.

* * *

Harry woke later to the sound of a beeping sound. Soft sheats covered him. For a moment he thought he might be at Hogwarts, or the Weasleys...but the beeping sound. What _was _that?

"Quiet, he's waking up."

That voice...was it...Ron's?

"You're the only one talking loud enough, midget"

"Stop calling me that!" This time the voice was indigent. "I'm just as tall as you two!"

"Yeah right, Ronnikins," scoffed another voice.

"In your dreams," the second voice added.

So...was he at the Weasley's?

"Seriously, though, look at him." This time Harry was sure it was Ron.

"He looks like hell." A soft voice of what Harry thought sounded like Fred's spoke. The voice had more of a serious tone to it than usual.

A door opened.

"Any signs of progress?" A grim voice questioned them.

Sirius? What was Sirius doing here?

"He fluttered his eyes a few seconds ago," Ron offered. "I thought he was waking up."

"Where are your parents?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Oh you know dad," sniggered what Harry thought to be George. "He can't help himself. In a muggle hospital and all, where do you think he'd be?"

Hospital...yes that beeping sound...sounded like one of those iv machines. But why was he at the muggle hospital and not at Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey could treat him?

He decided it was time to stop pretending to be asleep. He needed answers.

He groaned, and he could feel all eyes looking at him. Sure enough as he opened them Sirius, Ron, Fred, and George peered at him intently.

"Told you he was waking up!" Ron sounded truimphet.

"Way to go your highness," replied George with an eyeroll.

"One point for Ronnikins," Fred added with a devilish grin. Ron scowled at his brothers. Sirius, in the mean time, wouldn't take his eyes off of Harry.

"Harry? How are you?"

"Groggy..."

Sirius nodded.

"They gave you lots of pain killers."

"Mate, you must be feeling _wasted_," Fred grinned. That grin vanished at Sirius's glare,though.

"What...happened?" Harry tried to sit up, and almost yelped at a sharp, and sheering, pain on the back of his shoulder.

Sirius hurried closer to his bed and helped him sit up.

"Easy there, you have a dislocated shoulder."

'Dis...Dislocated shoulder?"

"Your so called Uncle, the sonofabitch, did this to you." There was a cold kind of anger in Siriurs's voice. Something that was matter of fact about it. He hated Vernon Dursley with every inch of him, and had no qualms admitting to that.

Harry scanned the room. It was a hospital room all right.

"Why am I here...and not at Hogwarts infirmery?"

Sirius sighed.

"It's a long story, Harry..."

"Sirius, what aren't you telling me?"

Harry looked at his Godfather straight into his eyes.

Sirius's eyes flickered in another direction.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice was steady, quest, but demanding.

"Your cousin Dudley is in a coma. Your uncle put him there."

And just like that Harry vomitted.


End file.
